


An Evening In

by BisexualBookman



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, just some good old fashion fluff, so soft so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualBookman/pseuds/BisexualBookman
Summary: Tyki lay on his back on the couch, Kanda curled up on his chest, sound asleep. It was rare for the other man to have naps, rarer still for him to fall asleep on Tyki. Kanda had drifted off ages ago and Tyki didn’t have the heart to wake him and tell him to go to bed to sleep properly.





	An Evening In

**Author's Note:**

> This title is a work in progress

The light from the TV washed the room in a soft glow, the drawn curtains hiding the sunlight from the pair relaxing on the couch.

Tyki lay on his back on the couch, Kanda curled up on his chest, sound asleep. It was rare for the other man to have naps, rarer still for him to fall asleep on Tyki. Kanda had drifted off ages ago and Tyki didn’t have the heart to wake him and tell him to go to bed to sleep properly. Tyki trailed his hand up Kanda’s back, Kanda breathing in deeply as he rubbed small circles as he went upwards. Tyki was glad the other was asleep, now able to give the prickly man the soft touches that would normally be spurned if he was awake.

As his hand reached Kanda’s head, Tyki trailed his thumb along his jaw, fingers playing with the man’s bangs. A content sigh left Tyki. Even more rare than curling up with Tyki was Kanda's approval of touching his hair. It was moments like these that Tyki cherished. He was able to trail his fingers through Kanda’s hair; the long, dark locks were the first thing Tyki had noticed about the other man. 

Tyki had wondered if they were as soft as they looked, and one night when he and Kanda had a bit too much to drink, Tyki was delighted to find out that they were. Tyki had pulled Kanda’s hair tie out, watching as the hair fell down his back in silky waves. The strands had tickled Tyki’s hand as he trailed his fingers through them, his hand coming up to lightly grab a fist full of the strands. Between Kanda’s hair in his hand, and his half-lidded stare coupled with the slight blush across his cheeks, either from the alcohol or the slight tug that Tyki gave, it drove Tyki to pull him closer, a smoldering kiss meeting him.

A sleepy grunt sounded from Kanda, Tyki's hand freezing in place on top of his head. Kanda’s head slowly rose, Tyki had to smother a smile as he took in the other man’s dazed expression.

“Are you touching my hair?” Kanda mumbled, looking at Tyki through sleep-glazed eyes. A snort escaped Tyki. Even asleep, Kanda was still protective about his hair.

“Maybe,” Tyki said, his hand resuming its activity. Another sleepy grunt escaped Kanda as Tyki’s hand smoothed over his head, his eyes slipping closed as his head begun to sway ever so slightly. Tyki smiled, his hand coming down to cup Kanda's cheek. His thumb rubbed circles over the soft skin, his eyes softening as he took in Kanda’s sleepy expression.

“Are you still asleep, Beautiful?” Tyki asked, quite amused at the scene in front of him.  
A frown graced Kanda’s features, his eyes still shut. Kanda just grunted in response.

“’Cause it seems like you still are,” Tyki teased. He still got no reply from Kanda, who was leaning his head heavily against Tyki’s hand, breathing deeply, and looking by all accounts like he had fallen back asleep.

“'m not,” Kanda finally grumbled out, Tyki snickering at his delayed response. 

“Mhmm, sure,” Tyki hummed, his tone disbelieving, “in that case, Beautiful, can I touch your hair?”

Kanda made a sleepy noise which Tyki took as a confirmation. Feeling a bit bold with Kanda’s current sleepy state, Tyki braved another question.

“Can I undo your ponytail?” Tyki asked, hoping he would get an approval. He knew how much Kanda hated having his hair down, always grumbling about how it got in the way.

Another sleepy noise left Kanda, Tyki taking at as another confirmation. Slipping his hand to the back of Kanda’s head, Tyki pulled at the hair tie curled around the long locks. With a swift movement of his fingers, the cord came undone, Kanda's hair falling around him as Tyki placed the tie on the table.

Cupping Kanda's face in his hands, Tyki gently brought their faces closer, placing a feather-light kiss on Kanda's lips. A grunt escaped Kanda as they pulled away.

“Your kisses are prickly.” he said, scrunching his face at the feeling of Tyki’s stubble against his skin. 

Tyki laughed at the statement, his thumbs running over Kanda's cheekbones.

“Go back to sleep, Beautiful.” Tyki whispered. Kanda nodded, laying his head against Tyki's shoulder. Tyki could feel Kanda's face press into his neck, his warm breaths puffing across his skin.

Tyki rested his cheek on Kanda's head, eyes idly watching the TV as he trailed his hand through Kanda's hair. Tyki always savoured these moments. The moments when Kanda let his guard down a little, let Tyki touch him and love him like he wanted to. Granted, he was able to do it while the man was awake, but his advances where usually met with bitter words and sharp eyes.

Tyki marvelled at the way Kanda’s hair felt in his hands, the long tresses sliding through his hands like water. He watched as it gently fell on to Kanda’s back, flowing along as gracefully as the man it was attached to. Tyki thought it was like touching silk, so soft against his hand. 

Kanda made a noise in his sleep as he shifted, his legs entwining with Tyki's. His arms moved to encircle Tyki's chest. Wrapping his arms around Kanda, Tyki pulled him closer, smiling fondly as Kanda let out a sigh, pressing his face deeper in to Tyki's neck. 

Now this Tyki was used to, Kanda wrapping himself around Tyki in his sleep, pressing as close to Tyki as he physically could. It had come as a surprise their first night together, many years ago now, when Tyki awoke to find Kanda’s limbs tangled with his own, unable to tell where he ended and the other man began. Kanda had been pressed so close to Tyki that all he could see was the man’s dark hair, all he could smell was him. He had been so surprised, unable to believe that the grumpy man he knew, would end up glued to Tyki's side. Now though, he woke up every morning with Kanda wrapped securely in his arms, or sometimes he would wake up in Kanda’s arms, able to feel his strong chest pressed against Tyki’s back, Kanda’s face buried in his neck, deeply breathing Tyki in. 

Tyki’s fingers continued their path, moving through Kanda’s hair, softly trailing over his features. Kanda sighed at the soft touches, limbs briefly tightening around Tyki. 

Tyki grabbed the blanket that was hanging on the back of the couch, gently throwing it over himself and Kanda. He tightened his hold on Kanda, bringing the other man closer to him as Tyki sunk down deeper in to the couch. Tyki pressed a kiss to the top of Kanda's head, huffing a laugh as Kanda mumbled something incoherent into his neck. Soon, Tyki’s own eyes grew heavy, his eyelids slowly closing as he fell asleep, surrounded by Kanda.


End file.
